


Rabbit Heart

by mishaschmidt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First Time, M/M, not AU for once, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: The first time Neil and Andrew have sex is nearly a year after their first kiss.





	Rabbit Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, here's some soft, slow Andreil sex :D

The first time Neil and Andrew have sex is nearly a year after their first kiss. 

The buildup is slow, but not torturous, and Neil doesn't beg or ask for more than what Andrew is willing to give him.  

There are blowjobs and handjobs, more receiving than giving, and Neil lives for the moments when he can make Andrew feel as good as he does. 

Their relationship isn't a secret, not anymore. Andrew doesn't hesitate to push his hand through Neil's hair, doesn't pull away when Neil hooks their pinkies together just to remember that he has Andrew. 

Being 'open' does have its cons though. Nicky's drunk when he comes up to Neil in Eden's, leaning in close and asking him, ' _what does Andrew mean to you?_ '. 

It takes Neil a few minutes to answer because he doesn't know how to put it into words, so he just says, "Andrew's everything to me." 

Nicky gives him a drunk smile, and when he leaves, Neil's heart skips a beat when he sees Andrew standing there. Andrew looks pissed, and Neil knows that he heard the conversation. 

Neil just smiles and Andrew's hard gaze softens. "Yes or no?"  

"Yes," Andrew responds, and Neil smiles widely, wrapping his hand around the back of Andrew's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. 

Neil keeps it simple, but Andrew presses their lips hard together, burying his tongue in Neil's mouth and Neil can taste the traces of whiskey that Andrew had drunk. 

He whimpers quietly and his cock twitches in his pants because Andrew's kissing him like he's claiming him, hand in Neil's hair to hold him in place. Andrew deepens the kiss, and Neil goes completely pliant as Andrew presses closer. 

"Fuck," Neil whispers when their lips disconnect, Andrew's hazel eyes are staring into his. Neil's breathless, and he wants more, but they're in the middle of the club, and anyway, Andrew's in charge. 

"I want to fuck you," Andrew whispers, pupils dilated, and Neil knows how much it's taking out of him to say those five simple words. 

"Yes," he murmurs back. "Yes, Andrew. I want that so badly." 

"Shut up," Andrew says, before he kisses Neil again. 

Neil shuts up, because his heart is thumping in excitement and a bit of fear. He _wants_ it, badly, knows that Andrew would be gentle with him, but there’s still that underlying hesitance.  

He knows Andrew can tell, because he keeps a hand on the back of Neil’s neck, thumb caressing almost absently, as he tells Nicky to get Aaron and Kevin.  

As they’re driving back to the house in Colombia, Neil’s mind is whirling. He knows Andrew’s given him enough time to make up his mind, and with one word, Andrew would take back what he said.  

So, he doesn’t focus on the poison of fear that’s worming its way under his skin. Instead, he focuses on the road, focuses on Andrew next to him, focuses on the presence he exudes just by sitting next to him.  

When they get to the house, Andrew tosses the keys to Nicky and tells him to go the hell back to Palmetto, ignoring his cousin’s complaints, with an order to come back for them up in the morning.  

Nicky complies, but can’t stop himself from mumbling _ooh Neil’s finally_ _gonna_ _get some,_ and then immediately shuts his mouth when he sees Andrew’s icy glare.  

It’s quiet, when they drive off, and Neil doesn’t know what to say but he follows Andrew inside. Andrew heads to the kitchen, tossing Neil a bottle of water.  

Neil takes a sip, not realizing how thirsty he was. Andrew leans against the counter, folding his arms and resting his gaze on Neil.  

“Are you scared?” Andrew asks.  

Neil returns his gaze, unafraid and trusting. “Yes,” he admits. “But I want this, Andrew. I’m ready.” 

Andrew stares him down, and Neil matches it, feelings open and splayed for Andrew.  

Andrew seems to find what he’s looking for, before walking up to Neil. Neil’s heart lodges in his throat and stays there.  

He wraps his fingers around the bottle, extracting it gently from Neil’s grip. Neil didn’t realize how tightly he’s gripping it until Andrew has to pry it out of his hand.  

Andrew rests the bottle on the counter. “If you need to stop,” Andrew says. “Say it.” 

“I will,” Neil promises. “But I wasn’t lying when I said it’s always yes with you.” 

Andrew looks unimpressed. “Not too convincing, coming from a pathological liar.” 

“It’s always yes with you,” Neil retorts defiantly. “I don’t care how many times I have to say it for you to believe it.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, junkie,” Andrew says, before curling his fingers around Neil’s neck and pulling him down to kiss.  

The kiss turns hot and heavy, and Neil can feel his cock getting half hard already. He presses his hips back, not wanting to rush Andrew, but the blonde hooks his finger in the loop of Neil’s jeans, yanking him forward to plaster their bodies together.  

Neil moans because the feeling of Andrew’s hard body against his is amazing. Andrew slides his fingers into Neil’s hair, tugging lightly, and Neil’s hands curl around the edges of the counter, gripping tightly so he doesn’t touch without permission.   

Andrew’s gotten better with touching, and Neil could usually touch him on his head, arms, shoulders and legs, but this is different. This is new, uncharted territory, and Neil’s a lost sailor on a sea of pleasure.  

Andrew growls into the kiss, tugging Neil closer, before mumbling, “bedroom”.  

Neil follows him, dazed from the kiss, blinking slowly as Andrew leads him into the bedroom. Andrew kisses him again, before pushing him onto the bed, following him down.  

Their cocks are pressing against each other, and Neil moans softly, finally raising his hand to grip Andrew’s hair.  

“Andrew,” Neil whispers as the blonde sits up, shoving off his own jeans and shirt until he's left in his black briefs. Then he pulls off Neil's shirt, and Neil's hands go to frame Andrew’s head as he presses kisses to Neil’s chest, a tongue darting out lave at Neil’s nipple. 

Neil whines, back arching as his cock hardens further. Andrew nips at the nub, biting it gently.  

“Fuck,” Neil moans, and Andrew continues, making his way down Neil’s body, licking and sucking.  

His fingers are deft as they unbuckle his jeans, tugging it down with his underwear. Neil sighs happily as cock springs out.  

Andrew strokes his cock a few times, and Neil groans quietly, but he doesn’t expect it when Andrew wraps his lips around Neil’s cock head, sucking hard.  

“Andrew,” Neil moans his name like it’s the filthiest word he could think of. Andrew flicks his eyes up to look at Neil, his warm hazels looking amused as he swallows down Neil’s cock. “Fuck,” Neil mumbles as the warm haze of pleasure coils in his stomach.  

It wasn’t hard and fast like they usually did, just to get off, before they went to sleep or before they left the house.  

No, Andrew’s holding his cock gently and sucking it down all the way, so slowly that Neil forgets how to breathe. He wraps his fingers around the base of Neil’s cock, jerking to match his slow pace.  

He’s moving slowly, methodically, pulling Neil to the edge quickly. Neil groans, hand curling in Andrew’s hair as he drags pleasure out of him.  

“Andrew, fuck, you’re so good at this,” Neil mumbles, eyes wet as Andrew slowly sucks the life out of him.

Andrew takes one of Neil's balls in his mouth, rolling it around and sucking, and Neil moans softly. Neil opens his legs automatically as Andrew slides his tongue over Neil's taint. Neil trembles as pleasure pangs through his body. 

It comes as a surprise when Andrew parts his ass cheeks and swirls his tongue around his hole. "Fuck!" Neil cries out, hand clenching Andrew's hair tightly. 

His entire body feels like it's filling with a warm fire, and he whimpers as Andrew pushes his tongue into him, eating him out slowly. Neil sobs as goose bumps spread up his spine, unable to think of anything but Andrew's tongue in him.

His cock drools precum, pooling on his abdomen, and his balls feel full and heavy, and he feels like he's  _so_ close. " _Andrew_ ," he whispers, and Andrew pushes his cheeks wider and fucks Neil with his tongue.

His hole is so sensitive, and Andrew presses his tongue flat against it, rubbing the delicate rim. Neil gasps, he feels like he's on the edge, and the only thing tethering him is his grip on Andrew. Andrew's tongue drives him crazy, sends him higher and higher, and he tries to hold on, moaning wantonly. 

He doesn’t see Andrew reaching for the lube, but he feels Andrew’s fingers pressing gently against his hole.  

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil gasps out wetly, a thrill of bliss shooting up his spine as Andrew slides one finger in. It isn’t the first time Andrew’s fingering him, and Neil’s entire body thrums in anticipation.  

Andrew crooks his finger and Neil curses, hips jerking. “More,” he begs quietly, pleading. “More, _fuck_ Andrew.” 

The slow finger fuck is sending him out of his mind, his control slipping before he has a good grasp on it.  

“Andrew, _god_ ,” Neil whimpers. “You’re gonna make me come.”  

Andrew slides another finger into him and Neil cants his hips, wanting more. The two fingers feel amazing in him, and then they’re rubbing hard against his prostate and Neil cries out loudly.  

His loud sounds of pleasure echo around the room and he’s distantly glad that Andrew sent Nicky and the others away but right now he can’t even _care_ because Andrew’s added another finger and three fingers are fucking in him relentlessly – 

“Fuck!” Neil cries out loudly, unable to move his eyes from Andrew’s gaze, from where he’s driving Neil to the brink. Andrew's sucking Neil's cock again and Neil's gasping for air as his entire body comes alive. “Fuck, Andrew, I’m going to come,” he whimpers, and the wave of ecstasy is crashing, crashing, _crashing_ – 

Neil shudders, screaming as he comes – Andrew’s name along with some curse words, he’ll never know, but Andrew’s dragging out all of the pleasure from Neil’s body until he’s spent.  

“Fuck,”Neil's voice shakes with want, throat thick with the heavy assault of pleasure. “Andrew, fuck me. I want it so much, Andrew.” 

His body is relaxed, and Neil’s still looking at Andrew as he raises his head, lips swollen and wet with spit and cum, and fuck, Neil can’t help himself as he brings Andrew up to kiss him.  

Slow kisses are the best, Neil decides in that moment, as Andrew kisses him for a long time. There’s no rush as their lips slide against each other’s, Andrew bringing Neil down from his ecstasy high.  

Neil doesn’t know how long it is that they’re kissing but he _does_ know two things. Andrew’s hard erection is pressing against his thigh, and Neil’s feeling the thrum of pleasure at the base of his groin again.  

“Fuck me,” Neil whispers against Andrew’s lips, breathing his words into Andrew’s mouth. “Fuck me so I can feel it tomorrow, Andrew. I wanna go on that court and feel the reminder of your cock in my ass. Fuck, Andrew, I want it _so_ bad – I want you to fuck me everywhere, I want you to fuck me on the court, right where Kevin stands, just because he’s _so_ fucking annoying –”  

“Shut up,” Andrew huffs out a laugh. “Your dirty talk needs work.” 

“You know exactly how to shut me up,” Neil quips, smiling at Andrew. Andrew rolls his eyes, before leaning up and pushing off his boxers, and Neil's breath catches when he sees Andrew's cock, hard and red, curving obscenely from between his legs. 

He tilts his hips up till he can feel Andrew’s cock catch on his hole. “Yes or no, Andrew?” 

Andrew stares at him, his eyes looking like molten gold, honest and open. Neil waits for a response, and it feels like forever, before Andrew says, “yes”.  

Andrew sits up, opening the drawer in the nightstand and taking out a condom. He stares at it for a bit, and Neil stays quiet, waiting as Andrew gathers himself.  

He tears the condom wrapper, rolling it onto his hard cock, tugging a few times before lathering it with lube. Neil opens his legs wider, his cock half hard as Andrew presses his cock in slowly. Neil groans as he’s filled, feeling _complete,_  going pliant under Andrew’s hard body.  

“Yes,” he whimpers, bringing Andrew down to kiss him. Andrew pushes in all the way and stops, letting Neil get used to the intrusion. 

“Neil,” Andrew groans out, and Neil blinks up blearily at Andrew’s face, so close, and he brings Andrew down for a kiss.

“You feel amazing,” Neil gasps out against Andrew's mouth, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck, holding him tight.

Andrew thrusts in slowly, hips moving into Neil as Neil wraps his legs around Andrew’s waist, holding onto Andrew as he lets himself succumb to the pleasure.  

There’s a very slight pain of being filled but it’s completely overcome with pleasure, and then Andrew strokes Neil’s prostate and _oh._  

Neil cries out, breath shuddering because _okay_ , that’s so much different and better than fingers. Andrew’s cock is large and hard and stroking his prostate maddeningly.  

“Andrew,” Neil moans, and Andrew keeps up his slow pace, fucking Neil with hard thrusts. Andrew buries his face in Neil’s neck, but Neil can feel his gasps and groans, almost buried out by Neil’s loud moaning.  

He doesn’t want it faster – the slow pace is making Andrew’s abdomen run against his cock, and he's getting hard again. Neil holds on to Andrew for dear life. He feels like he’s falling apart, his fingers are digging into Andrew’s shoulder.  

“Andrew, it feels _so_ good,” Neil whimpers. “Fuck, you make me feel so good, Andrew, I’m so full, it’s _amazing_ , you’re amazing.” 

Andrew doesn't tell him to shut up, instead, he meets Neil's eyes, and it's sizzling hot before Andrew leans down to kiss him as if he can't bear it. Andrew ruts into him slowly, and Neil's floating. 

His orgasm is long and drawn out, and he buries his moans in Andrew's neck, holding on because he can't fathom how good this feels, his entire body is like a live wire. 

He sobs into Andrew's skin, his cock is weeping precum, hard and red, balls full and drawn up. Andrew wraps a hand around Neil's cock, and Neil whimpers, holding onto him tighter, because he can't hold back his orgasm, can't hold back his cries. 

Andrew's drawing it out for _forever_ , and Neil bites down onto Andrew's shoulder to stop himself from screaming as the fire of pleasure rages through him.  

"Fuck," Andrew grunts, thick cock filling up Neil in the best way possible, slow and sweet.  

Neil's so far gone, he doesn't even realise he's coming until his cock jerks in Andrew's hand and hot cum splashes onto his abdomen.  

He clamps his teeth down harder into Andrew's skin to hide his yell, and Andrew groans as Neil's asshole clenches tightly around him, and Neil gasps for air as Andrew's cock drags against his swollen, sensitive prostate, his orgasm continuing on, not stopping. 

" _Neil_ ," Andrew moans softly, before he's coming, and Neil whimpers as he feels the condom pulse as Andrew fills it up with his cum. 

Neil finally gets enough of his bearings to extract his teeth from the indentations on Andrew's skin, rubbing a thumb over where the marks are. 

"Fuck," Neil mumbles, looking up at Andrew, who's gasping for air, hands trembling as he holds himself over Neil. "Andrew, I'm s-" 

Andrew buries a hand in Neil's hair and kisses him bruisingly hard. Neil turns into putty under Andrew's kiss, going completely pliant, his body still buzzing. 

"Andrew," Neil whispers, and Andrew doesn't let him speak, just kisses him again, and Neil's heart races and explodes, his entire body curving around Andrew holding on to him because he never, ever wants to let him go. 

"Thank you," he murmurs against Andrew's lips, and Andrew scoffs, hot breath brushing Neil's mouth. 

"Shut up," Andrew says, kissing him again, and Neil laughs into the kiss, feeling more alive than he'd ever been. 

He wouldn't exchange this for the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this has been done already but oh well
> 
> Requested by Ohdamnwaddup on Foxy #8 (Love is A Polaroid): if you ever write a slow, long andreil sex fic with rimming and a little dirty talk,, just know that I will read and love it and give you my first born
> 
> ...pls keep your first born I'm bad with little humans :D


End file.
